dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Universe 1
Dragon Ball Universe 1 Saga 1: Randik Saga Saga 2: Karata & Cell Fusion Saga Saga 3: ProlugeTournament Saga Saga 4: Tam Anegi Prologue: Sam is a ten-year-old Zorkian that trains and saves the universe. This story takes place 5 years before Goku (Kakarrot) was born in universe 7. Chapter 1: Randik Saga (Age 732-732) Episode 1: Too much Training. Sam wakes up on a clear sunny day on Zork. "Time to see Dad in the Fields," Sam said. At 12:00 Sam made it to his Dad. Okay, son do a Sun Beam Attack at that tree." Dad Said. So Sam hits the tree with his Sun Beam Attack and it destroyed not only the tree but the forest too. Hid dad uses his scouter. Woah. There was a brief pause for a minute. Finally, his dad said, Your power level is... The episode ends here. Episode 2: New Friends. "Your power level is 1,000," Dad said surprised. "Is that a lot dad?his power" Sam said. What Sam doesn't knohis power level is the highest on Zork. "Son, Do you have friends son." Dad said while checking his scouter. "Why yes i have Marcus and Cody." Sam said while being hungry. Well forget them, go into the world and look for friends who have close power levels like 600 or more. "WHHHHYYYYYY" Sam Yelled. Because son... Episode 3: New friends Alex and Randy So Sam did what his dad said to do. He went to Zork City to look. He found Alex, his power level is 650. "Hello." said Alex. Sam said, "wanna be best friends." sam asked. "I will only if your power level is bigger that 700." Alex said. "My dad said my power level is 1,000." Sam said. WHAT? Alex screamed. fine I will be your friend. They went to Alex's friend, Randy. "WHAT" Randy said after he heard Sam's power level. I know right it's crazy. So they went back to Sam's dad. Hey dad I'm back. Episode 4: Neopolitan Dragon Balls...... Dad is nowhere to be seen. Alex and Randy are with Sam. Sam told Alex and Cody to leave. Sam went back to his house. He found a note on the door. It said Looking for the Nepolitan Dragon Balls. Sam went to see the elder Hamo. "Elder it's me Sam." Sam said as he went to Hamo's house. Hamo saw him walk up. "what is it my boy." Hamo said. "What are the Neopolitan Dragon Balls?" Sam asked. Hamo went on saying that the Neopolitan Dragon Balls are very powerful and that gives the person five wishes. Then the balls go around the world into Pints of Ice Cream. "Wow, so that's why my dad is trying to get them." Sam said. Then the screen goes black as the episode ends. Episode 5: Learning New Moves Sam began training again and started to learn new moves. Sam: SUN BEAM ATTACK!!!!!. It blew up the rest of the forest. Alex: Hey Sam! there you are. Randy: Yeah we were getting a little scared. Sam: Did you guys bring your scouters? Alex & Randy: We sure did bro. SO they trained and trained really hard until they learned three new moves that are great. Move 1: Loophole Warrior Punch Move 2: Almighty Kick of Death Move 3: Super Combo Dash Episode 6: Randik comes to Zork Three days after they learned three moves, Sam notices something. Sam: Hey guys do you see something by the sun. Alex: Hey I see it too. It looks like it's coming here. Sam: you guys wanna check our power levels. Alex & Randy: YYYEEAAHH!! Sam: okay I will check your guy's power level. Sam: Alex, your power level is 1,250. Alex: Woah. that's big. Sam: Randy your power level is 1,050 Randy: NICE.but I'm sad that Alex is stronger. Alex: Okay Sam your power level is 1,500. Sam: That's good right? Alex: OMG YES IT IS SAM! Randy: How about we check that weird thing in the sky. Alex: Great idea. His/Her power level is 5,000!!!!. Then they heard a huge crash in the middle of Zork city. Sam: What was that! It sounded like that thing crashed. Alex: let's check it out, guys. So they went to Zork city. Meanwhile. Sam's dad has 2 of the Neopolitan Dragon Balls. Episode 7: Randik causes Mischief Sam and his new friends see Randik. He has dark blue and light red hair. Randik: I WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET FOR MY LEADER! Sam: We gotta stop him, guy! Alex: Yeah but we're too weak Sam. Sam: Then we train fast. Randy: fine Sam. They spent one-day training as hard as they can. Sam: Ok guys LET'S BEAT THIS GUY UP. Episode 8: Randik VS Randy Randik: Who are you, three kids? Sam: we are the strongest on this planet, of course. Randik: WHAT! Randy: can I go first, Sam? Sam: Sure, Randy why not? So Randy and Randik fought. Randy: Almighty Kick of Death! Randik: Undertake Karate Punch!. Randy was losing by a little. Randik: Destruction Bomb!!! Sam: Randy NOOOOO! Randy almost died from that explosion. Randik: MUAHHHHHHHHH. Randik: Ok, Who's next? Episode 8: Randik VS Alex Alex: RANDYYYY! Alex: OKAY SAM I'M NEXT SAM: no dude, he's gonna destroy you like he did to Randy. Alex: I DON'T CARE AHHHHHHH! Meanwhile, Sam's dad has 6 of the Neopolitan Dragon Balls. So Alex fought Randik. Randik was a little stronger than Alex. Alex: SUPER COMBO DASH!! Randik: WHAT THE? Alex put Randik on the ground. Alex: I WON! Sam: YES ALEX YOU DID IT. Alex was walking back to Sam when they heard a familiar voice. Randik: Destruction Bomb Sam: ALEX RUN!!!!!! Alex's body landed on top of Randy after they both went unconscious. Randik: Ok Kid, you're next. Episode 9: Final Fight, Randik Vs Sam Sam: Actually Randik, you're next. Sam: SUN BEAM ATTACK Randik: You know that move too? Sam shot it at Randik but he blocked it. Randik: Destruction Bomb! Sam was able to dodge it. Randik: you're the first person to ever dodge my attack. Sam: Time to Finish this, SUN BEAM ATTACK Randik: this is not going to work kid. The attack bent around Randik and it hit him right in the back. Randik: What the, But how? Sam ran behind Randik and did something amazing. Sam: LOOPHOLE WARRIOR PUNCH Randik: NO, I CAN'T BE DEFEATED. Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHHH Sam went right through Randik and penetrated him. Randik: NO, THIS CAN'T BE, My leader Karata.... Randik fell to the ground, DEAD. Sam helped Alex and Randy up and told them about he defeating Randik. Alex: Woah, you're amazing Sam. All of the sudden they see Sam's dad coming. Sam: DAD, YOU'RE BACK! Sam's Dad had all 7 Neopolitan Dragon Balls. sam's dad wished for 1. Restore the lives Randik Killed. 2. Fix the city back to normal. 3.kill any villians in the universe. 4.Give him Immortality 5. Give him five billion Zork Bucks Sadly, the dragon, Munchron wan't able to do number three. Everything went back to normal.(FOR NOW) Chapter 2: Karata and Cell Fusion Saga (Age 734-Age 734) Episode 1: New Technology on Zork it's been two years since the defeat of Randik. Sam is 12 now as he goes through middle school. But deep in space, a super powerful villain named Karata is looking for his henchman, Randik. Karata: Where is that piece of trash. He's been gone two years now. On Zork, Sam is studying geometry. Teacher: we are going to learn the Physics of the Circle. Sam: This is soo boring. Karata: WHAT'S THIS, RANDIKS DEAD, BUT HOW. Soldier: People on Zork Killed him. Karata: Then Let's go to Zork. Sam: May I use the bathroom? Teacher: Sure Sam. While in the bathroom there was a weird piece of metal on the floor. Sam: what the? When Sam went home, he went to his house. Sam: I'm home. What's this? Sam found the Super Computer Cell Disarranger. Eric: Hi son say hi to Karem, the super computer. Sam: How much was it? Eric: 3.5 Billion Zork Bucks. Karem changes your cells around to create a different person like I can turn into an earthling or a saiyan. Sam: Awesome dad! Eric: Don't mess with this Sam. It can be very dangerous. Pouting Sam: Ok, Dad. Episode 2: Return of Alex and Randy Sam: Alex, Randy Where are you. Alex: over here! Sam,Alex, and Randy had ice cream. Sam; so have you guys been training. Alex: No, have you? Sam: sometime now, yes I will because remember, Randik said his leader Karata will get us. Randy: Oh yeah, now I remember. Alex: Wanna go train right now? Sam: Umm I don't know. Alex: really? Sam: kidding, Of course, i would. SO they started training non-stop for three weeks until they heard something strange. Episode 3: Karata's Mad, Are Our hero strong enough? Karata: So those Puny Zorks are around here? Soldier: Yes sir he's actually coming our way. Karata: what are their power levels. Soldier: the first one is 4,500 Soldier: the second one is 5,750 Soldier: the final one is 6,000 sir. Karata: Randik was 5,000, so they would be easy because my power level is 12,250. Sam, Alex, and Randy use their scouter on them. Sam: The soldier is 1,000 Alex: The Big guy is 12,250!!!! Randy: WHAT YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT? Sam: I got a great idea to be stronger. :) Episode 4: SAM AND ALEX FUSE CELLS. Alex: How? Sam: Randy buys us time so I and you go to my house and use Karem, my super computer. Alex: What does she do? Sam: It can make us fuse cells and change us into any species. Alex: WOAH! REALLY! Sam: Yeah, come on let's go. Randy went to Karata and Sam and Alex went to his house. Eric: What are you guys doing. Sam: DAD, SOMEONE's POWER LEVEL IS 12,250 AT ZORK CITY. Eric: is he evil? Sam: YES!!! Eric: so why are you here? Sam: We're going to use Karem to fuse our bodies and turn into saiyans. Eric: ok son but I must warn you, it only lasts for seven hours. Sam: Ok dad. Sam and Alex fused by Karem and Became.... SAMEX Episode 5: Samex trains and Eric goes after Neopolitan Dragon Balls Again. Samex Trained for 6 hours until he saw a power level dropping. Samex: It's Randy! Samex ran as fast as he can until he saw Randy, Dead. Samex: RANDYYY, NOOOO! Karata: this guy was easy. soldier: SIR, someone's power level is 11,000 nearby! Karata: WHAT! Samex: LOOPHOLE WARRIOR PUNCH! Karata: Soldier Watch Out! it was too late, Soldier had a hole in his chest. Karata: HOW DARE YOU! Samex: that's what you get for killing my friend. Karata: if it's that game, then SQUARE BEAM ATTACK! Samex: What the? Samex got hit directly in the body. Samex: OWWWWWWWWW! Karata: time to die, Samex. Eric: Almighty Kick Of Death! Karata got hit in the face. Karata: OWWWWWWWWWWWW! Eric: SAMEX, I got the Neopolitan Dragon Balls. Samex: summon munchron and use one to Revive Randy. Eric: Ok, Son/Son's friends. Samex: Ok Karata let's fight! Episode 6: Fight For Safety Of Planet Zork, Karata VS Saiyan Samex Karata: Prepare to die, Samex! Samex: SUN BEAM ATTACK! Karata: another attack? this is so easy Sam secretly did a Bending Sun Beam Attack. Karata gets directly hit in the back. Karata: Nice job saiyan, but I can do better. Karata: LASER EYES AHHHHHHH! Samex: SUPER COMBO DASH! Samex snuck up behind Karata Karata: Nice try Samex, LASER EYES Karata was open for killing. Samex: LoopHole Warrior Punch!!!!! Karata: NOOOOO! POOOOF! Samex split between Sam and Alex again! Karata: Huh? OMG, You can fuse! Whatever, you'll never do it again! Sam: NOOOOOOO! POOOF! Samex came back. Karata: But, HOW! Eric: I wished them to become Samex Again! Samex: Thanks, Dad! Randy: Almighty Kick Of Death. Karata: You're alive! I killed you. Karata Fell to the ground and was about to die when... Karata: BLIND FREEZE! Samex and Randy became blind and Karata ran to his Spaceship. Karata: I'll BE BACK IN TWO WEEKS WITH MY BEST SOLDIERS, OK SAMEX? Karata ran away and by that time, Samex De-Fused into Sam and Alex. Sam: I'll be training. See you guys Episode 7: two weeks of training to do. Sam and Alex trained together while Randy and Eric trained by the house. Sam: I got some new Moves. Alex: What are they? Sam: these 1. Xray Break 2. Speed Travel 3. Picture of Lies 4. Erase Of Enemies Alex: Cool. About a week later, Sam and Alex Fused into Samex and started training until it was time. Eric and Randy Fused too into.... ERIDY! Eridy: Hey SAMEX me and Eric Fused into Eridy. Samex: Cool, So What's our power levels. SO they waited one day so they can check their power levels. Eric: Randy, yours is 7,250 Eric: Alex yours is 9,500 Eric: Sam, yours is 11,750 Sam: Eric yours is 8,500 Sam: Ok so let's fuse. Samex: ok Eridy, yours is 15,750 Eridy: Samex, yours is 21,250 Samex: WHAT, NO WAY. Meanwhile in space... Karata: THOSE FULS MESS WITH ME? HOW DARE THEY! New Soldier: The Power Level Addition Machine is ready Karata: GOOD! Episode 8: Karata Comes Back! Karata: ok Lets's go back to Zork so i can finish them. New Soldier: Ok master. Samex and Eridy are training when they saw a power level in their scouter. Samex: There are two power levels. one of them is 2,000 and the other one is... 50,000!! Eridy: WHAT! All of the sudden explosions started coming to Zork. Karata landed on Zork and did some searching on his scouter. Karata: I found them! there's two one of them's 15,750. and the other one is 21,250. New Soldier: those are big power levels master. Karata: not to me they aren't. Samex: Let's go Eridy. Samex and Eridy arrive by Karata. Samex: Do you wanna go first Eridy? Eridy: Sure! Episode 9: Karata vs Eridy Karata: the weakling first? ok, if you say so. What Karata didn't know is that Samex is going to train nearby. Eridy: Sun Beam Attack! Karata blocked it with ease. Karata: Laser Eyes! Karata bearly got Eridy by the stomach. Eridy: OUCHH! Karata: Smash Attack! Eridy Was able to block it in time. Samex attack New Soldier and used a new move too Samex: Xray Break! Samex found out that her weak point is the left rib so he hit that part and she fell unconscious. Samex began training again. Eridy: Almighty punch of death! Karata had a direct hit and didn't even flinch Karata: time to die Eridy! Eridy: How do you know my name? Karata: it's a move I have called Deep Insider. Samex Saved Eridy just in time. Samex: let's fuse guys! Eridy was almost unconscious. Eridy: ok, Samex. They went to sam's house without Karata looking. Episode 10: Fusion of Eridy and Samex, Say hi to.... ERIDEX Once They got there they fused real fast and when they're ready they discovered their power level. Eridex: my power level is... 37,000! Eridex: it's not enough though! They started training while walking to Zork City Karata: where are those idiots. Eridex: Speed Travel! Eridex was right in Karata's face and... Eridex: Xray Break! Eridex found out that Karata's weakness is his chest. Karata: Destruction Bomb! Eridex: Speed Travel! Eridex easily blocked him. Eridex: Sun Beam Attack! Karata: Laser Eyes! they both got critical on each other. Karata: Destruction Bomb! Eridex got hit by the attack and fell to the ground. Karata: Time to die, Eridex! Eridex: Speed Travel Enemie Eraser! That move is a combo of Speed travel and Enemie Eraser. Karata: what was that? Eridex: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Karata: why am I getting weaker? Eridex: I'm Stealing your energy Karata! Karata: WHAT! Eridex: Enemie Eraser Attack! Karata: NOOOOOO! Karata was now history. FOREVER! Episode 11: three more wishes left from Munchron. Eridex: our wishes are 1. turn us into four again 2. revive everybody that died from Katara that isn't evil. 3. Rebuild Zork City! The three wishes were made and that was the end of Katara! Chapter 3: Tournament Saga (Age 737-Age 737) Episode 1: North Quandrant Tournament? It's been three years since Karata died from Eridex. Goku was born and Planet Vegeta was destroyed in universe 7. Sam and his friends stopped training after Karata died. Sam: Hey Alex, Wanna study tonight? Alex: Sure! Randy: Can I come? Sam: Why not. So they studied that night when they heard a knock on the door. Sam answered it. It was a blue man with tremendous power. ?????: Hello, my name is Peppi, I'm the Kai for this Quadrant. Sam: Quadrant? what is that? Peppi: there are four quadrants in each universe. we are in universe 1. you're a planet is in the north quadrant, so we are testing the greatest fighters to battle in a tournament to battle 3 other people in the other quadrants. The winner of that gets a private lesson with Earl, The Grand Kai! Sam: WOAH, that's cool. Alex and Randy came up to me Alex: Who's that? Sam: He's a Kai of our universe. Alex: oh,... A KAI!! Peppi: anyways... here's an invitation for the tournament. It's on planet Ummm, oh yeah, Earth! Sam: Thank's Peppi Bye. Alex: What are we doing now? Sam: We build four Spaceships. Episode 2: Preparing for the tournament. Sam: Hey, Dad! can you go after the Neopolitan Dragon Balls so that Munchron can make four spaceships for us. Eric: Ok Sam. Meanwhile on Grand Kai planet... Earl: Where is Peppi? Servant: He's on planet Zork Sir. Earl: Why? Servant: Someone there was able to beat Karata. Earl: KARATA! he's pretty strong. North Kai: Hey Earl! I'm back in One Piece. Earl: When will the tournament start? North Kai: Tomorrow Sir. Earl: Ok Then. Back on Zork.... Sam: Hey Dad, do you have the Neopolitan Dragon Balls yet? Eric: Yes I do Son, I'm coming back. Sam: Ok. Sam hung up his ZPhone and went to his friends. Alex: Are we ready to train? Sam: YEAH! Episode 3: Alex Vs Randy Alex: Ok, Me and Randy Go first. Sam: Ok. Alex: Ready Set Go!!! Randy: Sun Beam Attack!! Alex dodged it with ease. Alex: Speed Travel Sun Beam Attack!! Randy: what the? BAMMMM! Alex got a direct hit on Randy. Randy: OUUUUCCCCHHHH!!!! Alex: Time to finish this... Randy: Super Combo Dash Kick of Death!!!! Alex: Nice try Randy.... Randy went fast and surprised Alex and hit him in the Stomach. Alex: UGHHHHHH! Nice one Randy! Alex fell to the ground. Randy: I WON!!!!!!! Sam: Nice one Randy. Randy: Wanna fight? Sam: Let's check our power levels first! Episode 4: Amazing Power Levels! Sam: Ok. Randy, you're first Sam: your power level is. 22,250! Randy: WOAH! Sam: Alex yours is 31,500 Alex: Yes! Sam: Where's Dad? Eric: Over Here! Sam: Great your power level is.... 27,750 Eric: That's Great! Alex: Ok Sam your Power Level is ...... Episode 5: That's Impossible, How? Alex: your power level is 15,000! Randy: WHAT! NO WAY! Sam: How. Sam: Oh yeah! I didn't eat yet. Alex: someday you're going to kill me, Sam. So Sam ate food then they Checked his power level. Alex: your power level is... 50,000! Eric: INCREDIBLE! Alex: Ok guys time to fuse. They used Karem to fuse into Samex and Eridy Eridy: your power level is....81,500! Samex: that's pretty good. Samex: your power level is.... 50,000! Eridy: Our power level is Sam's too. Samex: Wanna fuse into Eridex? Eridy: Sure! Episode 6: Eridex's power level, Going to Earth. Samex and Eridy fused into Eridex. Eridex: My power level is.... 131,500! Eridex trained for the whole day until he De-Fused. Sam: Woah, 131,500! Alex: What are the rules for the tournament? Sam: Let's see. 1. No Fusion! 2. No Killing! 3. If you become unconscious, the opponent wins. and that's about it. Alex: Aww, man No fusion. Sam: Okay Dad, summon Munchron and wish for four spaceships. After Eric finished his 5 wishes, they went to Earth to the tournament. Episode 7: First Matches: Sam Vs Aquaticy and Alex vs Randy Sam and his friends made it to Earth in time. Sam: I'm so excited! are you guys? Alex: of course I am! Announcer: OK FOLKS THESE ARE OUR 8 FINALIST. 1. Aquaticy 2. Sam 3. Alex 4. Eric 5. Randy 6. Lamon 7. Turata 8. Fared Announcer: Everyone will get a number, ok? Sam: YES! Announcer: Aquaticy got 2! Announcer: Sam Got 1! Announcer: Alex Got 4! Announcer: Eric Got 8! Announcer: Randy Got 3! Announcer: Lamon Got 5! Announcer: Turata Got 6! Announcer: Fared Got 7! Announcer: First Match: Sam Vs Aquaticy! Sam: Sun Beam Attack! Aquaticy: Underwater Flush! Sam: Speed Travel Kick of Death! Aquaticy fell to the ground immediately. Announcer: Sam Wins!! Sam: YES!! Announcer: Next round! Alex VS Randy Alex: Sun Beam Attack! Randy: Super Combo Dash! Alex: Bending Sun Beam Attack! Alex got a hit on Randy's back. Randy: Almighty Kick Dash! Alex: Erase Of Enemies! Randy: I remember Sam use this move, Alex. Alex's Erase of Enemies was huge. Alex: I'm sorry friend. AHHHHHHH! Randy: NOOOOOO! Randy was knocked out cold from that blast. Announcer: Alex Wins! Sam: See you later in the Ring. Alex: Ok Sam. Episode 8: Two More Matches! Lamon Vs Turata: Eric vs Fared Announcer: Ok! Match 3: Lamon Vs Turata Lamon: Hammer Attack! Turata: Hammer Attack! Turata was more powerful. Announcer: Turata Wins! Announcer: Final Round: Eric vs Fared Eric: Sun Beam Attack! Fared: Copy Attack! Eric's Sun Beam Attack turned around and came at him Eric: Super Combo Dash! Eric blocked the attack. Fared: Giga Wave! Eric flew out of the ring. Sam: DAD. NOOOOOOOOOO! Announcer: Fared Wins! Announcer: Ok The Next Matches Are! 1. Sam Vs Alex 2. Gohan Vs Fared Announcer: Those matches will be held later. So get some rest. Episode 9: Semi Finals! Sam vs Alex and Gohan vs Fared. Announcer: Sam VS Alex!! Sam: Speed Travel! Alex: Speed Travel Kick Of Death! Sam got hit directly. Sam: Bending Sun Beam Attack! Alex: Super Combo Dash! Sam and Alex hit each other at the same time. Sam: Erase Enemie! Alex: Erase Enemie! Sam had enough energy first and threw it at Alex! Alex: NOOOOO!! Announcer: Sam Wins!!! Announcer: Gohan Vs Fared! Turata: Hammer Attack! Fared: UnderKick Attack! BAAAMMMM! Turata got knocked out instantly. Announcer: Fared Wins!!! Episode 10 Finals: Fared Vs Sam Announcer: Fared Vs Sam!!! Sam: Sun Beam Attack! Fared: Fared Kick Attack! Sam: Speed Travel! This went on forever. Sam: Time To Finish This!! Sam: Sun Beam Kick Travel Attack! Fared: Megaloddon Munch Attack! Sam got a direct hit on fared and almost knocked him out. Fared almost got a direct hit but hit him. Sam: Speed Travel Erase Enemie! Fared: Shield Of Comrades! Sam wasn't getting energy for his bomb! Fared: Explosion Disk! BOOOM! Sam got hit and fell to the ground, Conscious though. Fared: Super Mega Explosion Disk! Sam: Speed Travel Bending Sun Beam Attack! Sam got him before he could shoot his attack. Announcer: Both Opponents are lying on the ground!! Sam: Eraser Enemies! Alex: Megaloddon Munch Attack! BAM! both attacks got a direct hit on each other! Announcer: First person to get up Wins! Alex: COME ON SAM! Sam and Fared were starting to get up. Announcer: AND THE WINNER IS..... Sam!!!!!!!!!! Sam: YEAH I DID IT!! Fared: How could I Lose? Announcer: Here Sam. Sam: What is it? Announcer: It's a pass to go to planet Namek for the Ultimate Tournament! Sam: YIPEEEE! Peppi: Hi there Sam!!! Sam: Hey Peppi! Peppi: come on Sam, We're off to Planet Namek! Episode 11: Semi-Finals: Sam Vs Andrew and Darkumen Vs Poreta it's been two days since Sam Won the tournament. Sam, Alex, Randy, and Eric went to Namek. Sam: I'm Very Excited! Sam has been training and his power level is 61,000. Peppi: Are you ready to go to Namek? Sam: YES! While in his spaceship he learned three moves for his dad and him to use. 1. Family Karate Kick 2. Father-Son Sun Beam Attack 3. Copy Death Sam finally reached Namek and saw his opponents. Announcer: Welcome to The Ultimate Tournament! Announcer: In the first round, Sam Vs Andrew and in the second round, Darkumen Vs Poreta! Announcer: Sam's Power Level is 61,000! Announcer: Andrew's power level is 57,750! Sam: Bending Sun Beam Attack! Andrew: Shiny Shield! Andrew: Harmony Attack! Sam's stomach was hurting really bad. Sam: OUCHHH! Andrew: Solar Beam Attack! Sam: Copy Death! Sam blasted a Harmony Attack at Andrew Andrew: OUCHHHHHH!! Sam: Speed Travel Sun Beam Attack! Announcer: Sam wins! Announcer: 2nd Match Darkumen Vs Poreta Announcer: Darkumen's power level is 50,000 Announcer: Poreta's Power level is, 75,000!!!! Sam: WHAT! Alex: What! Hold on? Peppi! Peppi: What Alex? Alex: Can you fuse here? Peppi: yes why? Sam: My Dad! Sam: Hey Dad, get the Namekian Dragon Balls and form us into Samex. Eric: Ok Son. Announcer: Poreta WON!! Sam: Hey can you delay the time for a day or two? Announcer: Sure! Sam: Time to Get Ready! Episode 12: Namekian Dragon Ball Hunting. Announcer: The match is delayed for a day so you guys can train or rest. Eric has three of the Namekian Dragon Balls. Sam: Ok, Alex this is the plan. Sam: We train really hard until we fuse when we fused we turn into a Super saiyan. Alex: Super saiyan! Can we do that? Sam: Samex is a saiyan from Karem and there was a story about a Super saiyan. Randy: I'm back, I was getting a hot dog. Sam: Really I wanted one! Alex is so embarrassed. Eric: I'm back! Sam: You have the dragon balls already? Eric: No. The last one is below us. Sam: What! Omg, well let's dig then. So they started digging and they finally found it after a day. Announcer: Ok people the final round is here! Sam: Let's fuse! Episode 13: Samex vs Poreta Porunga: What are your wishes? Eric: These are our wishes 1. Fuse Sam and Alex into Samex. 2. Allow them to turn into a Super saiyan 3. give us locations for the Neopolitan Dragon Balls 4. Build more cities for Zork. 5. Give all Zorkians Life! Porunga: I Granted all these wishes, farewell! Announcer: It looks like Sam and his friend Alex Fused! Announcer: Since there is Sam inside him, it is allowed. Samex: AGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Samex turned into an SSJ1!!! Announcer: Poreta's power level is... 85,000! Announcer: Samex's power level is... 120,000! Everyone: WHATTTT!!!! Announcer: 3,2,1 Fight! Poreta: Razor Attack! Samex: Sun Beam Attack! Poreta: Invisibility Flash! Samex: What the? Poreta: Super Beam! Samex: NOOOO! Super Sun Beam Attack!!!! Poreta: Super Beam Plus!!!! Samex: Erase of enemies! Poreta: Shield Blast! Samex stopped gaining power from Poreta. Poreta: Razor Attack! Samex: THAT'S IT, THE ULTIMATE COMBO! Samex: Sun Beam LoopHole Erase Attack!!!! Poreta: What is this Power? Samex: AHHHHHHH! THIS IS IT!!! Poreta: NOOOO!!! This can't be! Samex: AGHHH THE SUPER SAIYAN POWER IS MINE!!!!!! Poreta: NOOOOOO!!! BAMMMM! Announcer: Poreta's Out! SAM WINS! Randy: YESS SAMEX YOU WON!!! Everyone was happy that Samex won the tournament. Sam and Alex De-Fused into Sam and Alex. Sam got that lesson from Earl and learned a few moves. 1. Guardian Double Punch 2.Multi-Beam Attack And Sam's favorite.... 3. Sun & Moon Beam Attack. Sam taught these to his friends and dad. Sam was very happy and It was amazing to be safe. Chapter 4: Tam Anegi Saga (Age 745 - Age 746) Episode 1: God of Destruction: Tam Anegi! It has been about 8 years now as Sam and hs friends grown greatly. Sam got married to Praty. Sam also had a daughter named Pam. Eric was about 40 now as he can't fight anymore. Sam usually trained as SSJ1 Samex once a week. His power level is about 250,000. Randy left about 3 years ago and trained for a long time. Sam went to Eric's house to say hi to his dad. Sam: Hey Dad! I'm back. Eric: Son, do you feel that? Sam: What is it? Is it trouble? Eric: Up there in the sky, look! Sam: Woah! Now I see it. It has incredible energy! Eric: I know it's 10 times as powerful as Karata! Sam: WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Eric: I'm afraid so. son. And I know who it is. Sam: Who is it? Can I destroy him? Eric: His name is Tam Anegi! Sam: Tam Anegi? Who is that? Eric: He is the God of Destruction for our universe. Sam: Our Universe! So he destroys everything? Eric: Yes he does. He destroys Planets and our planet is next. Episode 2: Learning how to Fly Sam: OH NO! WE GOTTA STOP HIM! Eric: Son I have to teach you a move I learned a while ago. Sam: What is it? Is it a Ki Attack? Eric: No it is Flight. Sam: FLIGHT! YOU KNOW THAT MOVE! Eric: Yes I do. All you have to do is use your Ki and control it below you. Sam started to fly really high. Sam: This is Amazing! Eric: Show that to Alex. Sam: Ok Dad Byeeee. In Tom Anegi's Spaceship. Tam: MUAHHHHHHH! I WILL DESTROY EVERY PLANET! Dog: WOOF! WOOF! Tam: Who's a good boy. Yes, you are! Dog: Woof! Tam: Die Dog, Element Beam. Dog: WOOOOOOOF! Tam: Ok, Next Planet is, Planet Zork! Tam: I sense 4 strong power levels there Tam: The weakest one is 65,000. Tam: The 2nd Weakest is 90,000. Tam: the third one is 125,000. Tam: The final one is 150,000! Tam: No problemo if they can beat me then I won't destroy it. Dog: wooooff....... Episode 3: First Fight! Samex VS Tam Anegi! Tam Landed on Zork about 2 weeks later. Samex: THAT POWER! It's Incredible! Samex flew to where Tam is. Tam: Who are you, little boy? Samex: Don't CALL ME THAT. AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Tam: HUH? WHAT THE! SSJ1 Samex: My power level is 2,750,000! Tam: Mine is 500,000 by the way. SSJ1 Samex: Pftttttt! Randy: Hey Guys I'm here! SSJ1 Samex: Yes! fuse with me! Randy: OK! Tam: NO WAY YOU FOOLS ARE GONNA FUSE! but it was too late they were already at Karem SSJ1 Samex: DAD! fuse with Randy! Eric: Ok. I will. Episode 4: THE FINAL EPISODE: ERIDEX VS TAM! So Eridex was born again! SSJ1 Eridex: My POWER LEVEL IS 4,300,000 Eridex flew to Tam. Tam: Who are you know? SSJ1 Eridex: I'm Eridex, I'm the fusion of 4 people! Tam: What! But What's ur Power Level? SSJ1 Eridex: it's 4,300,000! Tam Anegi: WHAT! I WILL DESTROY YOU YAHH! Fire Beam! SSJ1 Eridex: Speed Travel Kick! Tam: Super Blast! Eridex Got Hit really bad. Eridex: Erase Of Enemies! Tam: Shield Blast! Eridex: OWWW! AHHHHHHH! Eridex: NEW MOVE: SPEED BLAST PLUS! Tam: Super Dodge! Tam got hit still. Tam: Ouch! That's it! Fire Beam X5! Eridex: Sun Beam Attack X2! Tam: Fire Beam X10! Eridex: Sun Beam Attack X15! Tam: MY FINAL STRENGTH: FIRE BEAM X25 Eridex: SUN & MOON BEAM ATTACK X20! Eridex's move was stronger. Tam: OUCHHH! Tam: Super Dark Bomb X100! Eridex: NO! He's gonna destroy the planet! Tam: GOOO BOMB GOOO! Eridex: AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOO MORE TAMM! AHHHHHHHH! SSJ2 Eridex: This is the last time! SUN BEAM ATTACK X500! Tam: NOOOO! AHHHHHHH! The Super Dark Bomb X100 was destroyed by the Beam and Tam was disenegrated. Eridex De-Fused into the normal 4 heroes. everywhere on Zork, people worshipped these 4 heroes. No new enemies approached for the rest of Sam's life. It was a Perfect life! THE END. Category:Universes Category:Fan Fiction